


Family Dynamics

by RenderedReversed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dragon!Harry, Dysfunctional Family, Love Triangles, M/M, Pre-Poly, Vampire!Voldemort, VampireHunter!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: In which Harry is a dragon for hire, Voldemort is a vampire who is probably plotting world domination, Tom is a vampire hunter with a one-track mind, and they all live under the same roof.Somehow, they haven't killed each other yet.





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange_Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Soulmates/gifts).



> FOR ELLIE BECAUSE DRAGONS.

“I’m not jealous,” Harry says. Because he’s not.

Tom, somewhere on the other side of the king-sized bed, snorts. Harry ignores him. He turns on his side, pulls the blankets to be an asshole, and then buries his face in the pillows. Who knows, it might make him stop thinking about Voldemort.

Voldemort, who is currently downstairs holding some sort of vampiric meeting.

Voldemort, who he had somehow forgot was one of the strongest, oldest vampires in existence.

Voldemort, his _employer_ , who probably would never look at a dragon when he’s got gorgeous vampires throwing themselves at him day and night.

“Not jealous,” he repeats, and tastes cotton in his mouth for his troubles.

“You can say that all you want, but that won’t make it true,” says Tom.

“Shut up. Aren’t you supposed to be planning an assassination or something?”

Tom shifts. Harry feels his foot press into the small of his back, and for a second, he thinks Tom is going to kick him off the bed. He wouldn’t be surprised if that happened. Tom is just rude like that.

But he doesn’t.

They’re lying perfectly perpendicular to each other. Tom likes lying sideways because that’s where the window is—he needs all the light he can get to read his books. Maybe he just wants to use Harry as his footrest today. Hell if Harry knows.

“I’m not stupid,” says Tom, nonchalant. “He’s with a coven of vampires. I’d prefer to kill him and live, thanks.”

“That’s why I said planning.”

“How do you know I’m not?”

Harry lifts his head. Tom is indeed reading a book, some thick tome he has held up above his face. Harry hopes he loses his grip and drops it. It’d be even better if he got a black eye from the impact.

Tom shoves his foot harder. “If all you’re going to do is sulk, change into a dragon.”

“I thought you wanted a conversation partner,” says Harry.

Tom’s reply comes a little sharper than he’d expected. “You’re not much of one if all you’re going to do is bitch about Voldemort not fucking you.”

Okay, first of all, _rude_. Harry swallows down his retort. He’s supposed to _protect_ Tom, not maim him. _Tom is your hoard_ , he thinks. _Tom is your hoard, and no matter how much of an ass he is, you can’t afford to get fired again, Potter. Do you really want to go back to living on the streets? No? Thought not._

Then, Harry adds, _Fuck him though._

“I,” he says, “do not want—that.”

Tom scoffs. Harry wants to strangle him.

“And,” he says, “I’m not _bitching_ about anything. If anyone’s bitching about anything, it’s _you_ bitching about how your last attempt _failed_.”

“It did not _fail_ ,” Tom snaps. “I made a tactical retreat.”

“Oh? And why’s that? Did a dragon happen to stop you?”

Tom places down his book. Harry starts to rise, first going to all fours. This is perfect; a fight with Tom would surely get his mind off what’s happening downstairs. He doesn’t know shit about Harry’s problems—doesn’t know shit about Harry’s relationship with Voldemort—

Not. _Not_ that there is one. Voldemort is his boss. Yeah. That’s it. Harry owes him for saving his life, giving him better working conditions—work to begin with—and a living wage. He doesn’t—it’s not like that. It doesn’t matter that he can still remember the touch of his cold fingers on his scales, trailing up his jaw all the way to the point of his ears.

 _Beautiful_ , Voldemort had whispered.

Against his better judgement, Harry had engraved that one word into his memory. Dragons like him don’t normally attract high-profile clients like Voldemort. He just wants to remember what a miracle feels like. That’s all.

Tom draws his wand. Harry bares his teeth.

“Down, children,” says the master of the house, strolling into the room. “I could smell the adrenaline from a mile away.”

Harry immediately drops his stance. Tom, on the other hand, merely turns his wand against Voldemort.

To be honest, Voldemort throws Tom off on a daily basis. Harry’s not particularly worried that’ll change now.

“Your pet missed you,” says Tom, sneering. “I had to listen to him whine all day.”

Voldemort tilts his head, a curiously human gesture by a distinctly serpentine face. “Jealous?”

Tom hisses a curse and slashes down with his wand. Harry dodges, smoothly transitioning into his smaller dragon form. He doesn’t worry about Voldemort, who is faster than either of them, and instead slithers under the bed frame and darts over to wrap around Tom’s legs, making him lose his balance.

Voldemort looks over his shoulder at the dent in the wall. “Inconvenient,” he murmurs.

“Get _off_ of me!”

Harry rumbles at the petulant human and snags the bottom of his shirt with his teeth, dragging him down in a heap of flying limbs. Tom snarls and tries to point his wand at him, but with a flick of his tail, Harry smacks it away.

“ _Bad hoard_ ,” Harry says, even though Tom can’t understand him. “ _Calm down. I should get you one of those stress toys.”_

“You damn lizard—”

He dodges the fist aimed at his snout and wriggles under, placing his teeth near Tom’s jugular. Tom stills.

Humans. They never understand anything until it’s right in front of their face. Truly a reactive species. Then again, Harry supposes he’s quite like that, too. Without the potholes of life, he’d probably still be under the same employment, even though it was a shit job.

“Hold him still,” Voldemort says. That only makes Tom struggle anew.

It’s hopeless. Voldemort snags a wrist and bites down, a surprisingly messy eater compared to how prim and proper he keeps his house. Tom spits some curses at him, but then Harry licks his face—“Dragon slobber?! Disgusting, you beast!”—and now he’s the one being cursed at.

Eventually, Voldemort finishes up his feeding and licks his lips. Then he turns to Harry and says, “Take him to the baths, and then let him rest.”

 _“Aye aye, boss,”_ Harry chirps. Not that anyone could understand him. “ _Alright, Tom, up you go!”_

“You—get back here! I’m going to—”

He nearly ends up face first on the ground, had it not been for Harry cushioning his fall. This _always_ happens, every single time without fail. Voldemort drinks Tom’s blood, Tom forgets he gets dizzy easily, and then Harry takes care of him for the rest of the day as he turns into a child.

Tom huffs. “This is degrading,” he gripes.

Harry licks him again. _Take care of the hoard_ , his mind whispers, and this time, his body agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile???? but the full fic length wasn't working out so I decided to just write an _in medias res_ short.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Dynamics (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885400) by [MTKiseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki)




End file.
